


I Didn't Mean to Say It

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Miscommunication, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “What? Are you embarrassed?”Rolling his eyes, he says, “No,”“Then I don’t get--”“I didn’t want to call you Dad!”





	I Didn't Mean to Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Peter being Peter, wants to hide either injuries, bullying, or the fact that he slipped up and called Tony Dad, so he runs away from Tony as Peter but it ends up being a big chase around New York between Spider-Man and Ironman."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Avoiding Tony is harder than it should be. Peter can pretend he doesn’t hear him, can keep ignoring his ringing phone, but he can’t disregard Tony’s car trailing behind him. They’re being juvenile -- Peter ran away from his mentor, and his mentor  _ followed _ . But if he stops and addresses what just happened like an adult, he might have to look him in the eyes. 

 

The cut on his cheek stings. It earns him concerned glances, when he ducks into a familiar cafe. 

 

“Hey, Kid,” Greets the owner, Mary, warmly, “What’d you do to your face?” 

 

“Ah, this? It’s nothing,” He waves a dismissive hand to his cheek, “Ran into a wall,” Nervously, he glances over his shoulder. If Peter’s right, Tony won’t come inside. His dislike of unsolicited media coverage will hopefully trap him in his car. 

 

“Uh huh,” She looks like she doesn’t believe him, “And it sliced open your face?” 

 

“Yeah,” He agrees absently, “Listen, Mary, if a guy comes in here -- tall, grumpy, probably in a suit and shades, his name is Happy -- can you tell him you haven’t seen me?” 

 

“What?

 

Noting the sudden fear in her voice, Peter snaps his head back to face her, “Oh, it’s not a big deal. He’s not like dangerous or anything,” 

 

“Peter,” She leans over the counter, eyes intent on capturing his, “Do I need to call the cops?” 

 

“No! No, that’s okay. Really, it’s not a big deal,” 

 

“Kid, I’m not playing around. Why would a guy in a suit be looking for you?” 

 

_ Because I called Mr. Stark ‘Dad’ and then ran away.  _

 

“Seriously, you don’t need to be worried. I’m just gonna, uh…” He looks over his shoulder again, aware that Tony will run out of patience soon. His safe haven is running out of time, “Is there some sort of back exit?” 

 

“Yeah, sure, Kid,” Eagerly, she snaps to catch a waiter’s attention, “Rico, show Peter to the back. Make sure no one follows him out,” 

 

After being led outside into a back alley, Peter smiles awkwardly until he’s let alone. When his company shuts the door, he tears off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. He’s barely yanked the mask over his head before scaling a wall. 

 

_ “Peter, you have eight missed calls from Tony Stark,”  _

 

“Yeah,” He pants, “Thanks, Karen,” 

 

_ “Would you like me to call him back?”  _

 

“Nope! I’m good. I’ll call him later,” 

 

_ “Should I set a reminder?”  _ Her smooth voice sounds accusatory, as if she knows he has no intention of calling Tony. 

 

“No, Karen. I’ll remember,” 

 

He’s almost escaped -- he’s left the cafe behind, out of sight from the street -- when the familiar hum of Iron Man’s repulsor’s sounds down the street. He curses, only to be reprimanded by Karen, and swings himself forward. Aware that Tony’s faster than him, he hurls himself through the air with more force than usual. It disrupts his rhythm, slowing him down. Peter curses again, near frantic. 

 

_ Just let me get away.  _

 

Iron Man is fast-approaching. Sighing, Peter swings to the top of a building, knowing that Tony will follow seconds later. Tony’s hardly landed before stepping out of the suit, never breaking his stride. Peter hides behind the mask. 

 

“You really made me chase you?” 

 

“You really chased me?” Spider-Man makes him bold. 

 

Tony probably has no idea how threatening he looks when he says, “Don’t sass me,” 

 

Peter sighs, “I don’t know why you had to follow me. Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“I don’t know why you had to run away,” Tony returns, voice antagonistic, “Did I?” 

 

They’re just parroting each other, neither willing to answer their own questions. 

 

“No, you didn’t  _ do _ anything, Mr. Stark. It was my fault,” 

 

“Where was the fault in that conversation?” Spreading his hands, Tony tilts his head, “Personally, I thought it was pretty great,” 

 

This is what Peter was afraid of, “Look, Mr. Stark,” His entire body sags, “I don’t want to talk about this. Can we just...I just want to forget it ever happened,” 

 

“What? Are you embarrassed?” 

 

Rolling his eyes, he says, “No,” 

 

“Then I don’t get--” 

 

“I didn’t want to call you Dad!” 

 

The splash of hurt across Tony’s face is worse than the burn of Peter’s cheek. It makes his chest ache, his eyes sting. Tony regains control of his expression masterfully; he’s had a enough people betray him to know how. 

 

“At least,” Peter hates his voice, despises how it shakes, “At least not yet,” 

 

He can’t tell what his mentor thinks about the addition, whether he believes Peter or not. Peter doesn’t quite believe it himself. 

 

“That’s fine. No skin off my nose, Kid,” 

 

“Mr. Stark,” 

 

“What?” 

 

This conversation is exhausting. Everything that’s been said is the reason he ran away. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t...I’m sorry,” 

 

“Why apologize?” He’s trying far too hard to appear unaffected, “At least now we’re on the same page,” 

“Can you not do that?” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did something I said upset you?” Stepping forward, sarcasm creating a chasm between them, Tony splays his fingers against his chest. 

 

“Yes,” Peter stares him down.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark it did. I get it -- what I said meant something to you, but I’m not ready for it yet, and I get it and  _ I’m sorry. _ It’s not like I did it to-to stab you in the back or something,” He watches Tony flinch, but is too angry to stop, “If I could take it back...I don’t know maybe I wouldn’t but just. Just don’t  _ do that to me _ ,” 

 

It’s humiliating the way tears gather in his eyes. At the sight, Tony backs down. 

 

“It’s fine, Tater Tot,” And that means something, however weary his voice is, because it’s their favorite nickname, “I’m sorry I upset you,” 

 

“I couldn’t--” He has to clear his throat before the words will come, “I couldn’t even call Ben that. I still missed my dad when I started living with them. By the time I could...well, he was Uncle Ben by then, the same way you’re Mr. Stark. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to -- or even if I  _ want _ to -- call you...Dad,” 

 

“And you don’t have to, Pete. I’m -- well, my bad,” 

 

The apology is pathetic, but it’s a lot from Tony. Peter snorts, blinking tears from his eyes. When he looks up, Tony’s staring at the ground, clutching his left wrist. Peter closes his eyes, confusion and guilt washing over him. He promised himself he wouldn’t be the reason Tony’s arm hurt again. 

 

“Nah, you’re,” He has to pause to sigh, “You’re good, Mr. Stark,” 

 

Tony’s disappointed smile is crushing, “Thanks, Jelly Bean. I’m going to uh, I’m going back to the Tower. We didn’t really get to finish lunch but I figure I might as well get some work done while I’m here,” 

 

Before he can encase himself in his armor, Peter calls, “Hey, Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Yeah, Kid?” 

 

As he turns to face him, he’s met with an armful of Peter. Stubbornly, Peter clings to Tony’s middle, horrified by the hollow space in his chest where Peter’s rested his head. Where bone should protect his heart, a sinkhole lies. Years of abuse broke it down, until Tony removed the shield himself. 

 

“I love you,” 

 

“Um,” He presses a hand to the back of Peter’s head, “Okay,” 

 

When Peter doesn’t let go, Tony wraps an arm loosely around his shoulders, “Me too, Tater Tot,” 

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with kudos/comments. 
> 
> Pop in to say hi on tumblr! My username is @loubuttons. I hope you have a good day :)


End file.
